Snapshots: World of Warcraft
by CyborgBountyHunter
Summary: Just a little writing experiment I'm doing, to get my fix despite a hectic schedule that makes it so I can't take the time to make a full story. This is a series of one-shots showing a single fight in the World of Warcraft. I'm taking the various classes and class abilities and doing my best to show how I think they would realistically play out. Hope you enjoy!


Tureos Ragetotem

A/N: Just a little experiment I'm doing to get my writing fix, since my hectic schedule prevents me from making actual stories right now. This is a little snapshot of a single fight in WoW. I've tried to take the character abilities and translate them to how it might realistically look if a fighter wielding the sort of weapons and armor that the average WoW character has went up against a group of foes and killed them as fast as you do in that game. I'll likely be doing this for several more characters and classes, so I hope you enjoy it and leave me some tips for improvement in the reviews. Here we go!

* * *

Alasandra stared grimly at the trolls in front of her. Four of the Zandalari that infested this filthy island lay dead at her feet, but six more were advancing, and in their midst stood one of the massive grotesques they called God-Hulks. She had fought well, in a way worthy of a Sunreaver, but it looked like the end was nigh. The six trolls seemed to know it as well. They advanced slowly, giving her obscene grins. If they cared at all about their fallen comrades, they didn't show it. The young Sin'dorei squared her shoulders and drew her slender blade. She knew they would not let her die easy, but she would not give them the satisfaction of seeing fear.

"Come, then," she spat, her voice full of contempt. "Let's finish this."

The trolls laughed again, and the leader, a massive brute who's enormous tusks and many scars showed him to be a veteran warrior, spoke.

"Oh, we gonna finish it, elf, but it not gon' be easy for ya. We gotta collar back at da beast pens wit' your name on it."

Despite herself, Alasandra paled a bit at those words. The stories of what the Zandalari did to their prisoners were sickening. She backed away from them, trying to control her fear as she put her back to a boulder. Raising her blade, she set her jaw. She would not let them take her alive. She would plunge her blade into her own heart first.

The trolls laughed again, and then they paused. There was a sound of breaking branches from the trees beside the road, as if something massive were shoving it's way through them at great speed. A bellow suddenly split the air, a deep and powerful voice raised in a roar of pure rage. A heartbeat later, the bushes on the side of the road seemed to explode as an enormous form crashed through them. It thundered forward and struck the trolls like an avalanche. A pair of massive blades flashed through the air, and the leader through up his own sword in a desperate parry. It did him no good.

The huge sword whistled overhead in a downward strike, cleaving straight through the Zandalari's blade like it was a rotten branch, and biting deep into his shoulder. He staggered back, crying out in pain, and the two swords swept together across his midsection, cleaving him completely in half. The other trolls stared in shock for a moment as their leader's chest and legs fell away in separate directions, and Alasandra was able to get a look at her new ally.

Before her stood, quite simply, the biggest tauren she had ever seen. All members of that mighty race were enormous, but this one was a giant even for his people. He was at least nine feet tall, with shoulders so broad she could have laid on them without her feet hanging off, and arms that were literally bigger than her entire body. He wore heavy plate trimmed in red beneath a tabard bearing the symbol of the Horde, and in his hands he carried the largest swords Alasandra had ever seen. Each one was fully eight feet long, and as broad as a wagon wheel, massive hacking blades meant for grim butcher's work. The swords had intricate designs engraved along the huge blades, and the crossguards were forged in the shape of a pair of intertwined dragons. A warrior, then, but not just any. Before her stood a Champion of the Horde, and she felt hope blaze into her heart.

The trolls, meanwhile, were having a very different reaction. They stared at their fallen leader and their new foe with shock. The tauren grinned at them from beneath a half-helm, showing heavy white teeth.

"What's the matter?" he asked them, his voice so deep it seemed to be felt through the chest rather than heard with the ears. "Afraid to pick on someone your own size?"

His words galvanized the trolls into action. Snarling curses, they raced forward to engage him. The tauren leapt forward to meet them, shouting a warcry that made Alasandra's ears ring. He crashed into the trolls once more, hitting the closest one with his armored shoulder. The blow took the Zandalari from his feet, sending him flying away to land on the ground with his protruding troll nose crushed inwards. The rest of them swarmed the tauren, and Alasandra's eyes widened as she saw him fight. His blades were so large that even tauren could reasonably be expected to need two hands for them, and yet he moved them with the speed of a duelist's rapier. He parried a blow from a troll blade with one sword, cleaved the beast's arm off at the shoulder with the other, and then brought the first back across to send the Zandalari's head rolling across the ground. All three blows had taken place in the space of a second.

Another troll leapt at his back, blade raised high, but he ducked and spun, his hand shooting back to smash the troll in the face with the butt of his hilt. The Zandalari staggered back, and the warrior continued his spin, bringing his second blade across and removing the troll's legs with a single massive horizontal slash. The second troll fell dead before the first one's head had even stopped rolling. Now the other four pressed in, and the God-Hulk came behind them, roaring with fury as it raised a clawed hand.

The tauren responded in kind, shouting in wordless fury as he crossed his arms and then swept his blades out. Trolls ducked or parried frantically, scattering, and he leapt out of the pack, slamming down on the ground ten feet away. Spinning on his hoof, he took two steps forward and smashed both blades into the nearest troll, who had barely recovered his battle stance. This one was wearing armor, but it did him no good at all. One blade bit cleaning through the armor, shearing off his left arm and cutting deep into his side. The other did not penetrate, but simply caved his breastplate in on the right side with a sickening crunch. The troll fell, blood gurgling from his mouth as he thrashed feebly. The tauren kicked him aside and proceeded forward.

He parried a troll strike with such force that it sent the Zandalari flying backwards, then brought his other blade in and slammed it down as his foe lay on the ground, cleaving the troll's chest in half. The strike left him open momentarily, and the remaining two trolls pressed their advantage, lunging forward. He twisted his hips, turning his body to send their blades skittering off of his armor, and then he wrenched his blade from the dead troll with such force that it sent the body flying away. The force of that movement brought the blade whipping across at waist level to the two trolls. The nearer one tried to parry, but once again Zandalari steel was no match for the Champion's blade. It cut through his sword like a stalk of wheat and bit deep into his side, hitting him so hard that it sent his body crashing into the last remaining Zandalari, who fell to the ground. The warrior wrenched his blade from the dying troll and turned, raising the other one high into the air, and the last troll could only watch in horror as it descended and smashed his head like a rotten melon. From start to finish, the entire fight had taken less than half a minute, and now only the God-Hulk remained.

The warrior spun to face it, but the beast was faster than it looked. A huge fist caught him across the jaw and lifted him off his feet to fly through the air. Alasandra gasped as she saw it, sure her savior was done for, but instead of landing in a crumpled heap, the tauren slammed to the ground, rolled once, and came back to his feet. His eyes (a striking blue, she noted, and found herself wondering why such an inane detail would strike her in the middle of a horrific battle) were full of murderous rage. The God-Hulk roared and lumbered forward, and the warrior charged.

He met a descending hammer fist with an upward stroke of one huge blade, opening a deep gash in the meat of the huge troll's forearm, and shoved hard, pushing the arm out and away from him. The second blade flew across and bit into the same wound with a crunch of bone. The God-Hulk roared in pain as it's forearm rolled away, clutching the severed limb. Stepping to the side, the tauren dismantled the huge foe with terrifying efficiency. He dodged the strike, ducking and stepping to the side, and then swept both blades around and slammed them into the side of the massive creature's chest. They cut deep, bones crunching, and the beast convulsed as he ripped them out again, spilling out a gout of foul ichor. He struck the back of it's calf, half severing the limb as he cut the hamstring. The beast swung at him blindly with it's remaining arm, falling to one knee as it's wounded leg refused to support it. The tauren stepped to the side once more, standing behind the fallen monster, and then he brought both blades together in a scissor motion and cut it's head from it's shoulders. Alasandra fancied she felt the ground shake as the huge beast fell to the ground.

The tauren watched it fall and stood there for a moment, both swords raised at a ready position as he checked to see if any threats remained. There were none. He stood in a ring of corpses, surrounded by dead and dying trolls, all of whom had been dispatched so brutally that not even the greatest healer on Azeroth could have saved them now. After a moment, he nodded to himself, flipped the blood from the huge blades, and sheathed them on his back. No scabbard could hold such huge weapons, but Alasandra noted that he had a pair of slots on the back of his armor. A peg on the hilt of each blade slid neatly into those slots, holding the swords in place, and then a pair of wide hooks on his belt wrapped around the middle, securing them to his back. He turned to her and held out a hand as big as a serving platter, each of his three fingers thicker than the sin'dorie's wrist.

"Are you all right, Sunreaver?" he asked her, his deep voice rumbling in her chest. She nodded, staring at him him, still slightly in shock.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," she said, staring up at him. "Who are you? I've never seen a warrior fight like that." He smiled as he helped her to her feet, lifting her as though she weighed no more than air.

"I am Turos Ragetotem, Champion of the Horde. Your Regent Lord sent me to find you, and the rest of your squad." His eyes dimmed for a moment as he looked down at her. "You are all that remains. I'm sorry."

Alasandra sighed, staring at the ground. She had known from the moment they'd been shot down that her squad were likely dead, but there had been at least a faint hope in her heart. Squaring her shoulders, the blood elf looked back up at him.

"They knew the risks, as do we all. I will see them buried with honor in Silvermoon some day. For now, let's get out of here." Turos nodded and turned, whistling through his teeth. A moment later, a massive creature lumbered out of the forest, a Kodo scaled to match it's master. He took hold of a rope on the beast's side and swung himself up with incredible agility for a being so large, then held out a hand to her.

"Yes, let's." Alasandra took his hand and he swung her up in front of him. Turos clicked his tongue at the Kodo and it moved away, it's swaying stride eating the ground with deceptive speed. Alasandra looked back once at the fallen Zandalari, and then leaned back against her savior with a slight smile. Despite her squad's death, it seemed things were looking up for the Sunreaver Offensive. Now, a Champion fought by their side.


End file.
